Glossary
Here, we put together a list of definitions for words and phrases having to do with Perplexus and cheating on Perplexus. * Basket: Track 65 on Perplexus Original. * Bowls: Those orange baskets in Perplexus Warp. (Track numbers will be specified soon.) * Carriage and Push-over: The moving obstacle on Perplexus Epic that controls 86, 89 and 108. * Chain Reaction: An act of doing two or more cheats in a row. * Circulation Pipe: Track 81 of Perplexus Epic. * Crowd: The divider of the two poles on the Long Magic Intellect Ball. It contains a swarm of tracks. * Design Flaws: Unique with Perplexus rip-offs, they occur when carelessness occurs and gaps are missed and left open. * Double Track: A track where there's not a middle, but two railings. * East Side: The blue and dark blue side on Perplexus Twist. * Going: Playing Perplexus regularly and without any cheats. * Going Backwards: Playing Perplexus backwards but still without any cheats. * Falling: Unintentionally making the silver ball fall off the track, hence failing. * Flipping: Quickly turning the maze upside-down to get the ball from one track to another track right above. * Glossary: One: A list of definitions for words and phrases; Two: this page right here. * Helping Hinge: Track 35 on Perplexus Original. * Hoop: The start of track 119 on Perplexus Epic. * Igloo: Track 70 on Perplexus Rookie. * Jumping: Sharply moving the Perplexus maze ball in a very small upwards motion to jump the silver ball from one obstacle to another obstacle. * Killing: Putting the silver ball at a dead state where it stays perfectly still. * Knobs: The two handles you hold to twist and hold the Perplexus Twist. * Mass Cheat: Doing a cheat that gets you a huge boost. * North Pole: The side on the Long Magic Intellect Ball in which you start on. * Perch: Obstacle 30 on Perplexus Twist. * Pinch: The clutch you get when track 3 and 4 from Perplexus Twist is clutching the ball. * Ramp-up: Tracks 13, 70, 169, 191 and 199 of the Long Magic Intellect Ball. These tracks are hard and you need to jerk the maze or you'll easily fall off. * Rip-off: An imitation of something, usually a product, food dish, or a toy. * See-Saw: Obstacles 3 and 99 on Perplexus Epic. * Serpentine: Track 102 on Perplexus Epic. * Snake: Track 7 from Perplexus Twist. * Shell: The exterior clear plastic layer of every Perplexus. * Side Diving: Tilting the silver ball off the side of one obstacle to get to another. * Sky Dive: The act of falling from 80 to 81 on Perplexus Epic. * South Pole: The other side of the Long Magic Intellect Ball. It's opposite of the North Pole. * Tight Rope: Track 33 on Perplexus Original. * Tube: Track 49 on Perplexus Rookie. * West Side: The red and yellow side on Perplexus Twist. * Zeroing In: Jumping the silver ball to any obstacle from the clear plastic shell.